Birthday Dissaster
by katerena
Summary: Hell brakes loose on Reid's b-day. what happens when an unsub looses interest in women and moves on to our lovely Dr. Reid? Will Reid live to see his next birthday? Will Hotch be able to handle to terrible things his lover has been through in his childhood? It's a race against time to save their friend/lover!


It was just a normal day, but something felt off as Spencer Reid got out of bed and that was when he noticed that his lover Aaron Hotchner was not in bed with him. Spencer and Aaron had been seeing each other for a year already and only the team knew of their relationship since it was against the rules for Aaron to be seeing Spencer. As curiosity took over, Spencer walked out of the room, walked downstairs and froze as he entered the kitchen. There was Aaron standing in the kitchen, table full of all of Spencer's favorite breakfasts. Aaron turned as he heard the door to the kitchen open and smiled at his lover as he took off the apron.

"Happy birthday Spencer!" Aaron said as he embraced his lover.

"Thank you so much Aaron," Spencer replied as he kissed Aaron. After a while Spencer and Aaron sat down at the table and started eating the fabulous breakfast that was made for Spencer's birthday before heading out to work. As they arrived at the BAU the two agents entered the elevator and headed for the bullpen.

"Mornin' Hotch," Derek Morgan said as he noticed his Unite Chief who just nodded his reply.

"Mornin' Pretty Boy!" Morgan said as he stood up and messed up Reid's hair.

"Happy birthday kid!"

"Thank you," Reid replied as he fixed his hair and sat down at his desk and started his work. Four hours later Reid gasped as his work was instantly pulled into a neat pile by Emily Prentiss while Jennifer Jareau placed a huge cake in front of him. Eyes wide he looked around at his fellow team mates as they all held birthday presents then returned his gaze to the cake with burning candles.

"Wow! Thank you so much guys!" Reid said before trying to blow out the candles. Key word _trying_ as in Morgan had replaced the regular candles J.J had put on with the candles that never go out no matter how hard you blow it. After about two minutes of trying to blow it out J.J gave Morgan a look as if saying that she knew exactly what he did then turned her attention back to her team mate.

"Give it up Spence, it's the trick candles again," J.J sighed.

"Oh, mommy to the rescue," Morgan chuckled which earned him a glare from their youngest team mate. Ignoring J.J, Reid continued to try and blow out the candles.

"Spence, you know that it won't go out no matter how long you blow them for,"

"Yeah….but it's still fun to try at least," Reid murmured and everyone began to laugh as the candles went out and J.J began to cut the cake. Just then J.J's cell went off and her face fell dramatically.

"Sorry guys," J.J. sighed and everyone knew what it meant. It meant that they had another case and they had to put the little party they set up for Reid on hold. As Garcia put the cake in the fridge so that they could have it later, the rest of the team went to the round table for a case briefing. As soon as Garcia joined them J.J began the briefing.

"Three teenage girls were found dead in the past week in Vermont, this is Victoria 23 years old, married, has a 15 month old boy, and she was the first victim, brown hair down to the waist. Chloe 25 years old, engaged and was supposed to get married in 2 days, she was the second victim, and also had brown hair down to the waist. Finally, our latest victim, Kathrin, 24 years old, married, has 2 year old twin girls and as well has brown hair down to her waist. They seemed to be held onto by the unsub for 27 hours before killed, all with ligature marks, all raped, all missing their ring finger, and…" Garcia gasped and instantly covered her eyes with both hands as a picture of victims appeared on the monitor. Up on the monitor were three girls or what looked like girls anyway, it was hard to tell with the way the body was cut up into a million pieces. The team could see the ligature marks on the destroyed body parts that were lying together. Just then J.J's sell went off and she instantly put it away after checking the text message.

"Another girl has been reported missing, her name is Maria, and she also has brown hair down to her waist." She explained.

"Alright then, wheels up in ten." Hotch declared as everyone got up and went to go get their Go-Bags. After everything but Hotch and Reid left the room the two men instantly locked eyes and instantly Hotch embraced his youngest member of his team. As he felt the young man relax against him, Hotch tangled his hand into the golden brown hair; he gently smelled the freshly washed locks.

"I'm sorry babe," Hotch murmured into the locks not letting go of the young man.

"For what?" He asked looking up into his superior's dark eyes. Hotch was struck silent for a moment as he saw the innocence in those soft brown eyes and he just couldn't look away.

"I was hoping that you could have a normal day for your birthday, for a change," Hotch replied with a sigh.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do to prevent it," Reid replied with a soft smile.

"Come on, the case calls for us" Reid said as he grabbed his bag and left the room. Ten minutes later found the team on the jet on the way to Vermont, Prentiss, J.J, Rossi, and Morgan playing poker. While Reid and Hotch sat at the back together, Reid lying in Hotch's lap reading a 793 page book on who knows what, while Hotch was playing with the young man's hair again. Finishing the book, Reid placed it down on the seat in front of them before looking up into the dark eyes filled with lust and smiled as he traced his lovers jaw. Grabbing the thin hand, Hotch gently pulled it so that it sat over his heart then placed both his hands on top of it. Moving the hand Hotch gave it a feather light kiss before the youngest team member sat up in order to gather his things for the jet was about to land.

"I love you, always remember that," Hotch whispered into Reid's ear before kissing the genius' jaw. The light smirk turned into a full out grin on the young man's face.

"I love you too Aaron and you know I could never forget it," Reid sighed and relaxed into the man's embrace as the jet landed. Just then everyone else on the jet groaned while Prentiss cheered as she had won the poker game in the end.

"Alright, it seems that the only thing connecting these victims besides their looks is that they each worked/currently work at a bar as a dance girl. Rossi, you go with Morgan to the dumpsite, Prentiss you go with Reid to where the last victim used to work, I'll go to the sheriff's office, while J.J you go talk to the press." Everyone nodded at their orders and split up to go to their destinations. Hotch, and J.J went into one black jeep going to the sheriff's office, Morgan and Rossi went into a second black jeep going to the crime scene, while Prentiss and Reid went into a third black jeep going to the bar where Maria worked.


End file.
